Le Banquet du Désert
by Hachka
Summary: [Aventures] Après avoir libéré le Désert des Larmes des technomages, nos aventuriers fêtent leur victoire autour d'un banquet organisé par les centaures. Mais l'un d'eux semble subir de plein fouet les séquelles d'un certain événement. "Je te demande la permission de lascivement lécher ton torse et tes délicieux tétons avant que mon démon intérieur sorte et le face à ma place".
1. Le Banquet du Désert

Note de l'auteur : Basé sur le Live d'Aventures du 29 avril, au cours duquel nos youtubeurs préférés nous ont encore vendu du rêve. Mention spéciale à l'avant-dernier strawpoll de Mahyar qui a vu plus de six mille spectateurs éclater d'un rire machiavélique en se disant que c'était le destin (merci d'alimenter fanarts et fanfictions sans aucune scrupule :D)

Par contre, je ne garantis pas que mon récit de la bataille soit tout à fait exact, il était bien 1h du mat.

* * *

 **Le Banquet du Désert**

* * *

Avec l'arrivée de la nuit, la chaleur était finalement devenue supportable.

Le camp des centaures grouillait d'une activité effrénée, humains et créatures travaillant côte à côte pour allumer un feu, dresser des tables, monter des tentes et organiser les vivres. Théo, assis sur un baril de viande séchée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les regardait s'agiter avec les lèvres pincées.

Suite à leur victoire sur les technomages, l'élémentaire de terre s'était replié dans le cratère et les vortex magiques avaient commencé à se dissiper, libérant définitivement les humains pris au piège au cœur du désert. Les survivants et Tron les avaient portés en liesse jusqu'au campement de fortune établi à l'entrée du désert. On les avait acclamés, embrassés, couverts de pièces d'or et invités à un festin.

En bref, cela aurait pu être une victoire immaculée si cette mégère n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel.

Ils auraient dû se douter que les marchants à l'entrée du Désert des Larmes faisaient partie de la communauté des centaures, agissants comme médiateurs entre le monde extérieur et leur groupe quasi-autarcique. En arrivant au camp ils avaient donc été accueillis, entre-autres, par un Madris rayonnant qui avait serré la main de Shin en lui disant que Madeleine, une des marchandes, avait accepté de le prendre comme apprenti et qu'il allait rester dans le désert. Le demi-élémentaire était beaucoup trop poli pour laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient virent la tension quitter ses épaules.

Puis la Madeleine en question était arrivée, s'était plantée devant Théo et, un index agressif pointé sur son sternum, lui avait demandé si c'était lui qui avait laissé son Abel sur un pilier de roche à trente mètres de hauteur ? Le paladin, pris complètement au dépourvu, avait balbutié « Votre quoi ? », ce qui lui avait valu une rouste verbale si violente que ses amis avaient sagement décidé d'aller voir ailleurs et que Lumière lui avait adressé un regard désapprobateur tout du long.

Il se trouvait donc là, le Paladin Inquisiteur de la Lumière triomphant, humilié en public par une vulgaire marchande parce qu'il n'avait pas pris soin d'un vulgaire chameau.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Grunlek qui vint s'asseoir à ses cotés sur un morceau de roche affleurant. Le nain était muni d'une fine brosse en crin et d'une fiole d'huile et se mit à nettoyer les jointures de son bras métallique avec une dextérité qui témoignait de l'habitude.

\- Tu vas continuer de bouder encore longtemps ? demanda le nain sans lever les yeux de son travail.

\- Je. Ne. Boude. Pas, répondit le paladin entre ses dents.

\- Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où un peuple entier a dressé un banquet en notre honneur ? Si tu ne boudais pas, tu serais déjà en train de rouler tes muscles uniquement pour voler la vedette à Shin.

Du bout de sa brosse, il désigna le demi-élémentaire qui, malgré son air gêné, régalait un parterre de jeunes femmes d'un numéro de jonglage aquatique.

\- Comme quoi, rencontrer un de ses enfants illégitimes ça ne lui a pas servi de leçon, fit l'inquisiteur avec une certaine amertume.

Grunlek s'arrêta et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- De la méchanceté gratuite ? Allons, je suis sûr que le coup porté à ton honneur ne... Ah. Le problème n'est pas là en réalité, lâcha le nain avec un petit rire. Tu veux en parler ?

Théo ne répondit pas mais son regard se porta sur le mage alangui au milieu des jeunes femmes, une coupe à la main, et qui s'extasiait avec elles du numéro de Shin. Et si une de ses mains se baladait occasionnellement sur un bras ou une fesse, aucune ne manifestait un quelconque désaccord.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, troublées uniquement par les rires cristallins des demoiselles et le crissement du sable. Grunlek trouva un petit caillou coincé sous son aisselle et dû redoubler de concentration pour l'extraire sans abîmer le mécanisme. Il sursauta légèrement quand Théo reprit la parole :

\- Comment peut-il rire et boire en toute insouciance avec cette horreur au fond de lui ?

\- Tu as vraiment rencontré le démon alors ?

\- Il est encore pire dans sa tête, dit le paladin en cherchant ses mots. Je veux dire, on a tous vu ce que devenait Bob quand il le laissait sortir, et c'est une créature effrayante, mais là c'était encore pire. Je l'ai juste vu quelques secondes mais c'est comme si... comme s'il m'avait souillé. Comment peut-il vivre avec ça ?

\- De la même manière que chacun de nous vit avec ses propres fardeaux. On ne devient pas aventurier quand on passe une enfance heureuse et une vie accomplie. Pour certains, la meilleure revanche à prendre sur un mauvais jet de dés c'est simplement de tout faire pour se rendre heureux.

Il poussa une petite exclamation de triomphe lorsque le cailloux se dégagea.

\- En tous cas, continua le nain en faisant jouer ses articulations pour vérifier qu'elles roulaient toutes correctement, ce n'est pas en se morfondant dans un coin sombre que ça va s'améliorer.

Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et lui offrit un sourire encourageant avant de se diriger vers le feu de joie où plusieurs centaures semblaient avoir des difficultés à assembler un rôtissoire.

Théo le regarda partir, les bras croisés. Ce nain l'énervait à toujours avoir raison.

Pourtant, quand une vieille femme vint lui offrir une coupe de vin et lui proposer de s'installer à une table, il la suivit de bonne grâce.

.

\- Et alors que nous franchissions la dernière crevasse magique, se dressa devant nous celui que nous étions venus combattre...

Le mage fit une pause dramatique et balaya son auditoire des yeux. Plusieurs centaures étaient assis en demi-cercle autour de la table, les yeux rieurs devant son sens du spectacle. Tout un groupe d'enfants était debout sur le banc en face de lui, coudes sur sur table, pendus à ses lèvres. De nombreux hommes et femmes, assis ou debout écoutaient également avec une certaine avidité. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et les reliefs d'un festin jonchaient encore les nombreuses tables installées autour du feu. Encadré par deux jeunes femmes au charme certain qui veillaient à ce que sa coupe soit toujours pleine, Bob avait commencé le récit de leur aventures et avait très vite attiré des oreilles curieuses.

\- Il était immense, le corps taillé dans la roche la plus dure, et ses yeux brillaient tels deux diamants, continua-t-il en écartant largement les bras. Oui, braves gens, il s'agissait bien de l'élémentaire de terre ! Mais quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de découvrir que cette force de la nature n'était aucunement responsable du désastre causé au Désert des Larmes.

Des exclamations fusèrent autour de la table et un des plus jeunes enfants donna un coup de coude à son camarade de jeu en éructant un « je te l'avais dit ! » triomphant.

\- Nos vrais ennemis, reprit Bob d'une voix plus dramatique, étaient en réalité des technomages. Des créatures abjectes dont le seul but est d'assécher cette terre de la magie qui la nourrit. Des êtres immondes qui n'ont de respect pour rien ni personne et qui ont moins d'honneur que le pire des malfrats. Ces renégats avaient encerclé l'élémentaire de terre et, par la force de la technologie, essayaient de lui arracher chaque goutte de magie.

Un brouhaha se forma autour de la table, chacun débattant du pourquoi et du comment, s'indignant que de tels hommes aient eu l'affront de souiller leur désert. Au fond, le centaure que Bob reconnut comme celui qui les avait mis sur la piste de l'élémentaire de terre baissa les yeux, l'air gêné.

Après que la foule en soit arrivée au consensus qu'il était évident que l'élémentaire n'avait jamais été leur ennemi (après tout, ils étaient un peuple en harmonie avec la nature, tout comme l'était n'importe quelle créature du désert !), le mage reprit son épique récit, saluant au passage tout ceux qui, le ventre rempli et la coupe pleine, s'étaient rapprochés pour écouter leurs aventures.

\- Ils étaient quatre, tout comme nous. Le premier tomba presque aussitôt, une flèche de glace logée en plein cœur, tirée par notre cher ami Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire n'était nulle part en vue, son quota de sociabilité supposément épuisé pour la soirée, ce qui n'empêcha pas la foule d'applaudir à grand bruit.

\- Le deuxième succomba sous les coups d'épée de Théo, paladin inquisiteur, dont la lumière aveugla le champ de bataille.

À une table un peu plus loin, le paladin en question leva son verre sous les vivats et le vida d'un seul trait. On tapa sur les tables, redoubla de vivats, remplit les verres de nouveau et réclama à grands cris la suite de l'histoire.

\- Le troisième tenta de s'enfuir mais rencontra le formidable poing métallique de Grunlek, notre compagnon nain, qui le projeta au fond d'une crevasse dans un arc de cercle des plus gracieux.

De l'autre côté de la table, Grunlek inclina sa coupe dans sa direction en prenant bien soin de faire rouler les jointures de son bras pour le spectacle. Plusieurs enfants demandèrent à grands cris s'ils pouvaient le toucher et s'éparpillèrent en hurlant d'excitation après avoir posé un bras sur le métal rutilant.

La jeune femme à la droite de Bob posa une main osée sur sa cuisse et demanda de manière théâtrale :

\- Et qu'en est-il du quatrième ? A-t-il réussi à s'échapper ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! clama Balthazar en levant sa propre coupe. Le quatrième périt sous mes flammes dans un brasier éblouissant !

Et parce qu'il avait le sens du spectacle (et un peu trop bu aussi), il fit jaillir de sa paume ouverte une langue de feu qui s'élança vers le ciel étoilé.

La foule s'émerveilla, applaudit, lui demanda nombre de détails qu'il s'empressa de donner avec l'aide de Grunlek et, finalement, se dissipa. Les enfants furent couchés, quelques verres supplémentaires furent vidés et, alors que le feu se réduisait à des braises, les derniers fêtards regagnèrent leur tentes.

Et si Bob suivit une des jeunes femmes dans la sienne, personne n'émit le moindre commentaire.

.

Théo s'affala sur sa couche tête la première. Il avait bu plus que de raison et, maintenant, il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous lui. Dans un effort intense, il remonta ses jambes l'une après l'autre pour défaire les lacets de ses lourdes bottes. L'odeur de sueur rance qui s'en dégagea faillit le faire vomir mais ce qui lui restait de fierté suffit à maintenir ses lèvres closes et il jeta ses bottes le plus loin possible.

Il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rabat de sa tente se soulever pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper son épée mais ses pensées étaient trop embrumées pour qu'il se rappelle où il avait bien pu poser ses armes ou son armure.

La personne s'allongea à coté de lui sur la couche et le paladin fut assailli par une odeur de sexe, d'alcool et de bois brûlé.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna Théo malgré sa bouche pâteuse, c'est ma tente.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de se pelotonner contre son torse nu. Un autre jour, il aurait saisi le mage par le fond du pantalon et l'aurait jeté dehors par principe mais, là, il était juste trop fatigué alors il décida de laisser courir. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue sur son torse.

La sensation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se redressa d'un bond, envoyant Bob rouler deux mètres plus loin.

\- Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! hurla à moitié Théo en passant une main frénétiquement sur sa poitrine comme pour effacer l'idée même de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

De l'autre côté de la tente, Bob se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les premières lueurs de l'aube n'étaient pas suffisantes pour distinguer son expression mais ses yeux de chat brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle dans l'obscurité.

\- Théo ? finit-il par demander, l'air un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tente ? Heu, dans la tente de … heu ? La gonzesse. J'étais dans la tente d'une gonzesse, non ?

\- Tu vas me faire le coup du somnambulisme ? Je ne sais pas comment fonctionne ton esprit pervers mais je t'interdis de m'approcher !

Un claquement sec retentit et le brasero au centre de la pièce s'alluma, éclairant leur visages figés. Bob était complètement nu. Assis en tailleur sur la toile rêche qui constituait le sol de la tente, une de ses mains était levée à la hauteur de la poitrine, doigts repliés. Son torse pâle ainsi que sa gorge arboraient de nombreux suçons et, au niveau de l'épaule gauche, des traces d'ongles superficielles. Certaines mèches de sa chevelure en bataille courraient sur son visage, accrochant les écailles rougeâtres sur ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient pincées dans une moue résignée tandis que ses yeux luisants fixaient le paladin avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Théo prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon de toile et l'endroit où Bob l'avait léché le démangeait désagréablement.

Le paladin passa une main sur son visage, massant légèrement ses tempes.

\- Bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool et oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer, fit Théo de la voix la plus ferme qu'il pouvait émettre dans les circonstances présentes. Et maintenant tu vas te casser et retourner dans le lit de ta gonzesse.

Loin de se lever, Bob posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde. Théo eut soudainement l'impression que les écailles sur ses joues avaient gagné du terrain.

\- Théo de Silveberg. Je t'ai prévenu un nombre incalculable de fois que ton impulsivité allait tous nous mettre dans la merde. Laisse-moi donc t'expliquer avec des mots simples la conséquence de notre bref échange de corps.

L'inquisiteur sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et il baissa prudemment les yeux pour ne plus fixer ces yeux dérangeants.

\- Quand je suis éveillé, reprit le mage, j'ai constamment la voix du démon qui me murmure des choses à l'oreille. Il est assez rébarbatif dans ses demandes : du sang, de la violence, du sadisme, occasionnellement des plaisirs charnels. J'ai tellement l'habitude que je ne l'entend plus vraiment. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré ton âme, ses demandes sont devenues beaucoup plus spécifiques et, disons... graphiques.

Le mage marqua une pause et se racla la gorge.

\- Est-ce que tu peux imaginer passer tout le banquet célébrant notre victoire avec un démon te susurrant à l'oreille de plaquer ton camarade contre la table et de lécher chaque partie de son corps ?

Théo fit une grimace et se trémoussa légèrement.

\- Alors voilà comment je vois les choses, finit Balthazar en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine. Nous avons deux solutions. La première, j'essaye d'ignorer cet imbécile de démon au risque qu'il me rende dingue et la seconde, je lui donne raison en espérant qu'il se lasse. Avant que tu ne te décides, prend en compte ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure alors que j'avais ignoré le démon pendant toute la soirée : je me suis retrouvé à te molester sans en avoir aucune idée. De plus, je tiens à faire remarquer que je suis à poil et que j'apprécierais grandement que tu me regardes dans les yeux à défaut d'autre chose. Et, argument final, le démon a une fixation des plus étranges, il me demande simplement que je te goûte, que je te sente, bref, plus des préliminaires que du sexe pur et dur si j'en crois mon expérience. Et je ne te parle pas de cette fois où j'ai réussi à donner un orgasme à une femme juste avec ma langue et mes mains attachées dans le dos. Ça avait été une soirée mémorable. Ah, ah, je crois que je vais arrêter de parler maintenant.

Théo ouvrit la bouche, la referma, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par éructer, choqué :

\- Attend, tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- Coucher, coucher, c'est un bien grand mot, dit Bob en agitant la main devant la sémantique. Je te demande la permission de lascivement lécher ton torse et tes délicieux tétons avant que mon démon intérieur sorte et le face à ma place. Tu lui a fait un sacré effet pour un premier rendez-vous.

\- Je suis fidèle à la Lumière.

\- Ben justement, en m'aidant à garder mon démon bien enfermé, tu fais une bonne action pour la Lumière.

\- Je ne coucherais pas avec un hérétique.

\- Je viens de te dire que ça ne qualifie même pas de coucherie, répondit Bob avec agacement en levant les bras au ciel. Et Théo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis qu'on a commencé cette conversation, tu as les yeux fixés sur ma bite alors ne va pas me faire croire que l'idée te répugne.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama le paladin en se redressant précipitamment.

Le mage ferma brièvement les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme s'il demandait aux dieux de la accorder la force. Puis il se releva souplement, repoussa le paladin sur sa couche et s'assit à califourchon sur son estomac. Ce dernier émit une protestation mais Bob lui mit une main devant la bouche.

\- Non. J'en ai marre de tes conneries et de ta mauvaise foi. Je vais te lécher comme je l'ai promis et toi tu va fermer les yeux et penser à la Lumière.

Le paladin le foudroya du regard, ce à quoi Bob répondit par un sourire ironique, puis il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule de l'inquisiteur. Le sentiment de satisfaction qui fusa dans chaque fibre de son corps le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il papillonna des yeux et lâcha dans un souffle rauque :

\- Oh putain, oui.

Puis il entreprit de lécher avec application chaque centimètre carré du torse du paladin en émettant des petits gémissements semblables à ceux d'un chiot. Théo, les yeux écarquillés et les mains à demi-levées dans une tentative avortée de repousser le mage, le regarda faire avec cette fascination que peuvent parfois engendrer des événements tellement grotesques qu'ils en deviennent surnaturels.

Une fois son travail accompli, le pyromage se laissa glisser sur le côté, ferma les yeux, et se pelotonna contre Théo dans la position exacte qu'il avait pris un peu plus tôt.

Les mains toujours levées, Théo se demanda ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Arrivée à un certain stade du récit, je me retrouve toujours devant un dilemme : érotique ou comique ? Et puis je me dis que comique c'est quand même plus fun à écrire et que je pourrais toujours faire une version alternative bien sale quand j'en aurais l'envie ;)

Note de l'auteur 2 : J'ai fait une relecture de ce texte, et je peux vous dire que j'ai bien fait. Car sinon vous auriez eu droit à :

« Non. J'en ai marre de tes conneries et de ta mauvaise foi. Je vais te lécher comme je l'ai promis et toi tu va fermer les yeux et penser à Lumière. » Zoophilie, tout ça, tout ça...


	2. Quelque part dans le multi-verse

Hum... Je vous jure que j'étais partie pour reprendre la scène précédente et pousser les choses un peu plus loin. Mais jeudi soir je suis allée voir Civil War au cinéma. Ceci est le résultat (trop de tension sexuelle dans ce film, c'est désastreux pour ma santé mentale).

Cette suite est donc sponsorisée par les pectoraux saillants de Chris Evans et le titre _Victory_ de Two Steps from Hell.

* * *

 **Le Banquet du Désert**

 **(la version alternative du porny porn)**

* * *

Théo s'affala sur sa couche tête la première. Il avait bu plus que de raison et, maintenant, il avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous lui. Dans un effort intense, il remonta ses jambes l'une après l'autre pour défaire les lacets de ses lourdes bottes. L'odeur de sueur rance qui s'en dégagea faillit le faire vomir mais ce qui lui restait de fierté suffit à maintenir ses lèvres closes et il jeta ses bottes le plus loin possible.

Il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rabat de sa tente se soulever pour laisser entrer quelqu'un. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper son épée mais ses pensées étaient trop embrumées pour qu'il se rappelle où il avait bien pu poser ses armes ou son armure.

La personne s'allongea à coté de lui sur la couche et le paladin fut assailli par une odeur de sexe, d'alcool et de bois brûlé.

\- Va te faire foutre, grogna Théo malgré sa bouche pâteuse, c'est ma tente.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de se pelotonner contre son torse nu. Un autre jour, il aurait saisi le mage par le fond du pantalon et l'aurait jeté dehors par principe mais, là, il était juste trop fatigué alors il décida de laisser courir. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue sur son torse.

La sensation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il se redressa d'un bond, saisissant son adversaire à la gorge.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? gronda le paladin.

Le mage s'agita, frappa frénétiquement le bras qui le maintenait plaqué contre la couche et tenta une ruade mais sa force physique était dérisoire face à celle du paladin. Finalement, il claqua des doigts et le brasero au centre de la pièce s'alluma, révélant leurs corps imbriqués.

\- Oh putain, Théo, réalisa-t-il alors que la tension quittait son corps. Non, attend, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? J'étais avec une gonzesse à gros seins et t'étais pas invité que je sache.

Le paladin lâcha prise et s'assit sur le bord de la couche mais ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les traces rouges qui fleurissaient déjà sur la gorge du mage.

\- Non, effectivement, je n'étais pas invité, répondit-il, un masque impassible sur le visage. Mais il semblerait que ta gonzesse ne t'ait pas suffi puisque je te ferais remarquer que _tu_ es dans _ma_ tente à essayer de me débaucher.

Bob eut un petit reniflement sarcastique.

\- « Te débaucher », fit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Théo lui envoya un regard noir et un grondement animal passa la barrière de ses dents.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ? continua le mage en se redressant sur un coude. C'est que t'es pas capable d'assumer être un paladin de la Lumière et de coucher régulièrement avec un demi-démon. Si t'avais vraiment des couilles, tu te serais planté devant cette fille et tu lui aurait mis un grand coup de bouclier. Ou tu serais venu avec nous. Je ne juge pas, j'aurais passé une excellente soirée quelle que soit la configuration.

\- Ou je pourrais aussi te trancher la gorge comme l'hérésie que tu es, répondit Théo d'une voix menaçante en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, répondit Bob en relevant le menton avec un air de défi. Je suis sûr que mon démon sera content de te revoir, il ne demande que ça.

Le temps se trouva comme suspendu pendant quelques instants. Leur visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, leur souffles chauds caressant les lèvres de l'autre. Les ombres mouvantes projetées par les flammes du brasero accentuaient cette expression sauvage sur le visage de l'inquisiteur. En réponse, les pupilles du mage se dilatèrent un peu plus d'excitation. Les deux bras du paladin, appuyés sur la couche de chaque côté de son corps, formaient un étau dont il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'échapper. Lui était déjà entièrement nu, le corps alangui par une première session de sexe torride, et le paladin ne portait que son pantalon de toile dont l'avant était déformé par un début d'érection.

Les lèvres de Bob se retroussèrent dans un sourire sadique et se rapprochèrent de l'oreille de Théo :

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas, car je suis le seul avec qui tu n'as pas à te retenir. Tu sais que, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas me briser. Je suis l'homme qui réalise tes fantasmes inavouables, Théo de Silveberg.

Il sentit la respiration de l'homme s'accélérer et un bras puissant se glissa dans son dos, le soulevant avec aisance pour le faire basculer sur les genoux du paladin.

\- Tu sais quel est mon fantasme, là ? Ce serait que tu utilises ta langue de vipère pour autre chose qu'insulter mon honneur, rétorqua Théo avant de mordre sauvagement le cou du demi-démon.

Bob laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un gémissement. Une de ses mains se referma sur la nuque de l'inquisiteur tandis que l'autre se posa sur son ventre, juste au-dessus de la limite de son pantalon.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais, fit-il en se laissant sensuellement couler le long de son torse. J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée.

Le mage passa un coup de langue sur le téton gauche du paladin et sourit en le sentant durcir.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu as fini la soirée en allant baiser une étrangère ?

\- Jaloux ? répondit Bob avant de mordiller délicatement le téton.

Pour toute réponse, le paladin agrippa une des fesses de Bob et serra juste assez pour laisser la trace de ses doigts. Le mage riposta en se frottant de manière éhontée sur sa cuisse et changea de téton. Sans regarder, il défit le cordon qui maintenait le pantalon de Théo et le fit glisser suffisamment pour dégager la verge à présent glorieusement dressée. Délaissant sa poitrine, il fit glisser sa langue sur le ventre musclé du paladin, dessinant les courbes de ses abdominaux d'acier, puis, avec un clin d'œil malicieux, il fit glisser sa joue le long de l'érection de Théo. Ce dernier siffla entre ses dents en sentant la brûlure de la barbe de Bob contre son membre sensible et agrippa une poignée de cheveux pour écarter le mage.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu avais de l'huile avec toi quand tu es entré nu dans ma tente, fit l'inquisiteur d'un ton sec. Donc je pense que c'est dans ton intérêt d'être gentil ou ça pourrait faire mal.

Cette réplique aurait pu sonner comme une menace mais elle faisait partie de leur jeu. Leur relation n'était pas la plus saine qui soit entre la volonté de Bob de garder les choses très désinvoltes pour pouvoir continuer ses coucheries à côté et le déni presque comique de Théo par rapport à ses valeurs ecclésiastiques mais ils traitaient toujours l'autre avec respect. Les menaces et la pseudo-violence n'était là que pour pimenter le sexe.

Le mage lui fit des yeux de biche et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres.

\- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas que ça fasse mal ?

\- Alors tu as intérêt à bien utiliser ta bouche parce que ce sera la seule lubrification que tu auras, répondit Théo avec un sourire carnassier.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps du mage et, quand la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcha, il plongea sur l'entre-jambe de l'inquisiteur avec enthousiasme. Théo soupira et écarta les jambes pour lui laisser une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Une main fermement posée sur le crâne du demi-démon, il ne tarda pas à venir à la rencontre des va-et-viens, gémissant entre ses dents à chaque fois qu'il touchait le fond de la gorge de Bob. Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche du mage étaient absolument scandaleux, comme ceux d'un homme se désaltérant à une source après la traversée du désert.

Le demi-démon était plutôt satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de finir sa soirée avec l'inquisiteur, pensant que son démon intérieur avait un peu plus de patience que ça, mais il ne disait jamais non aux plaisirs charnels. Surtout que ceux-là étaient clairement à un autre niveau que ceux qu'il partageait avec ses conquêtes sans lendemain. Théo connaissait son corps sur le bout de ses doigts et était le seul pour qui il acceptait de se faire mener à la baguette.

Il planta un coude sur la couche pour se stabiliser et arrêta une brève seconde de sucer Théo pour le remplacer par ses propres doigts. Le paladin hocha brièvement la tête et Bob sentit son estomac faire en bond en constatant qu'il avait bien déchiffré les signes. Pour que leur scène se déroule sans accroc, c'était à lui de se préparer à accueillir le membre de l'inquisiteur « sans lubrification ». Il se remit donc à la tâche avec une ardeur renouvelée tandis que ses doigts humides migrèrent vers la raie de ses fesses pour y travailler avec dextérité.

Le paladin se vit obligé de faire signe à Bob d'arrêter beaucoup plus tôt qu'il n'aurait aimé et ce dernier eut la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaires. Par contre, quand Théo l'allongea sans ménagement sur la couche, il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et fit avec un air faussement déçu :

\- Pour un homme qui a commencé cette soirée par m'étrangler, je m'attendais à ce que les choses soient un peu plus... corsées.

Le paladin émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu ne sera même pas capable d'articuler une phrase correcte, promit-il en remontant les jambes de Bob sur sa poitrine.

\- Des promesses, des promesses, railla le mage en réponse. Pour l'instant tout ce que je...

La fin de la phrase fut perdue dans un hoquet quand l'inquisiteur le pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Théo et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair, le faisant siffler de surprise.

Le paladin s'immobilisa et, caressant les cuisses du mage dans un geste d'une douceur inhabituelle, chercha son regard. La tête rejetée en arrière, Bob chercha à tâtons une de ses mains et la serra brièvement, lui signifiant de continuer. La douleur était présente mais elle s'estompait d'autant plus rapidement que le démon semblait avoir ouvert toutes ses vannes d'adrénalines.

Théo serra sa main en retour et raffermit sa prise sur ses jambes puis commença à le pilonner avec force. Le mage se mit à gémir de façon ininterrompue, l'encourageant à accélérer encore le rythme.

Le paladin se pencha en avant vers sa gorge pâle où les traces de ses doigts avaient déjà presque disparues et se fit un devoir d'y apposer de nouvelles marques. Bob aurait habituellement protesté, des marques si voyantes ne feraient qu'attiser la curiosité de leurs amis mais, comme tout le monde l'avait vu quitter le banquet avec une femme, il pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie.

En guise de représailles, Bob stria son dos de nouvelles griffures.

\- C'est pas ta gonzesse qui pourrait te faire ressentir ça, hein ? grogna avec effort Théo entre deux coups de rein. T'auras beau dire ce que tu veux, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi non plus. T'auras beau coucher avec toutes les femmes qui te feront les beaux yeux, tu reviendras toujours ici.

Bob s'arqua dans un cri rauque et Théo passa un bras dans le creux de son dos, rapprochant leurs corps dans une étreinte encore plus intime. Un petit sourire suffisant s'était installé sur ses lèvres et le mage voulut lui répondre pour lui prouver que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis, il était encore capable d'articuler une phrase mais le paladin avait pris en main sa verge dressée et la caressait d'un rythme soutenu.

\- Tu. Es. À. Moi, scanda-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de rein.

Le mage éjacula dans un cri inarticulé et le paladin le suivit peu de temps après.

Haletant et en sueur, Théo s'allongea aux côtés de Bob, prenant bien soin de n'écraser aucun de ses membres. Ce dernier tourna vers lui des yeux brillants aux pupilles dilatées et lui offrit un sourire presque endormi. Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes dans une esquisse de baiser et, quand il souffla un léger « Merci », le son reçu un écho sombre et profond. Alarmé, le paladin se redressa mais Bob avait déjà fermé les yeux et s'était pelotonné contre son torse, dans la position exacte qu'il avait prise en arrivant dans sa tente.

L'inquisiteur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se fit un serment. Quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, il protégerait Bob, même si cela devait être de son propre démon.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : *relit son texte en se caressant le menton d'un air pensif* Damn. J'ai encore une fois raté un virage quelque part. Comment je suis arrivée de #hate sex à #guimauve Théo ?

Note de l'auteur 2 : Vous savez ce que je vais faire après avoir vu l'épisode 8 de la saison 3 ? Écrire un OS où Bob rencontre Mahyar en tant que dieu du Destin et lui saute dessus pour le remercier de rendre sa vie si excitante.


End file.
